


Never

by Yeomanrand



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Family, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/pseuds/Yeomanrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Where_No_Woman <a href="true">July Drabblefest</a>:</p><p><i>25. this grief. How slow<br/>the body is to realize.<br/>You are never coming back.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Never

**Author's Note:**

> Leonard does not physically appear in this story.

Jocelyn has gotten used to the quiet in the house; had become accustomed long before because he was gone long before he left.

She sends Joanna to school with her lunch and a kiss, listens to the news on her padd -- always with one ear toward anything Starfleet -- while she cleans the kitchen or the living room or one of the empty bedrooms. The house is too large for the two of them but she promised Leonard she'd keep it for their daughter (the one place she'd _given_ in the divorce) and even with alimony and the small stipend from her grandmother's trust she can't afford to operate two households. So she cleans one room a day, and then settles down to the distance learning program on her padd, working her way toward a degree she can't quite settle on in the silence of the house broken only by the ticking of the antique grandfather clock down the hall, and she never listens for his footfall from upstairs, never listens for the front door to creak open, never listens for him calling her name.

She wakes from a dream of strong hands on her thighs, lips on her breasts, and rolls over to stroke her fingertips down the column of his spine. Only at the kiss of cool cotton against her skin does she remember he's truly gone.


End file.
